


Жертва

by AilaDarley



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Choice, Dark, Demon Leonardo, M/M, Mysticism, Sacrifice, leario - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilaDarley/pseuds/AilaDarley
Summary: У меня нет молитв. У меня есть только ты. ©Написано к Santa`18 для СОО "Демоны да Винчи" на @Diary.ru, но как вариант Чёрного Санты (Black Santa).





	Жертва

 

... Ночью на Рождество выпал снег. Ослепительно-белый и чистый. Он ярким серебром отсвечивал под низко висящей полной луной. Над Флоренцией повисло облако белого тумана, напоминающее грязный саван и тишина. Слабо коптящие факелы, освещавшие стены заброшенной часовни, съёжились в холодном мраке и покрылись узорчатым инеем и копотью. Площади и улицы, укутанные ночной тьмой, поблёскивали ледяной коркой.

     
   ...Руки подняли потир, в виде вскрытого человеческого черепа, в котором перемешанная с водой кровь превратилась в вино: — Hic est enim Calix Sanguinis mei... как этот сосуд крови моей... — дымящаяся чаша приблизилась к его губам.  — Пей... — услышал чужой властный голос. Лишённый воли сопротивляться, он сделал трудный глоток горящего питья. Пылающий ад взорвался в желудке, забурлил, разлился, по венам, выжег глаза. Вкус сладости и пепла на губах... Ему стало нечем дышать... Пахло жаром и серой... Загнанное сердце билось тяжёлым кровавым сгустком...   
   ... — Пей!  _Он_  скоро будет здесь. Сегодня  _Он_  придёт за тобой ...  
  
  Стук сердца гулко отдавался под сводами черепа, его буквально распирало изнутри. Лёгкие не впускали воздух. Глаза пронзило болью, как будто они сейчас выдавятся из глазниц. Он заметил что-то перед собой, нечто с горящими глазами. Пришли слова: «Я не верю», но его пылающая глотка не справилась с ними. Он крепко зажмурился и, наконец, глубоко вдохнул.   
  
  Риарио не сразу понял, очнулся уже, или ещё нет. Кожей ощутил ледяные завихрения воздуха. Лежать было страшно неудобно. В горле нестерпимо жгло. Он приоткрыл глаза. Шевельнул телом. Над головой и в ногах лязгнуло; лежал он на полу, полуголый и распятый в позе звезды. Дёрнул запястьями, скребнул голыми пятками по каменной плите.   
  Приподнял голову, оглядеться. Он не узнавал места; голые каменные стены какой-то церкви или часовни, ни единой зажжённой лампады, своды потолка, теряющиеся во мгле, перевёрнутое вверх ногами старое деревянное распятие на разбитом алтаре. Сам же граф был прикован цепями к нарисованной пентаграмме внутри круга, в вершинах которой горели толстые свечи.   
  Страх сдавил сердце. Откинул голову назад, стукнувшись затылком.   
    
  Откуда-то из мрака бесшумно выступила тень — фигура, полностью скрытая под чёрным балахоном до пят. Лицо закрывал низко надвинутый широкий капюшон. Человек шагнул к краю нарисованного круга и присел рядом на корточки.   
  — Кто ты такой?! Что тебе нужно?! — впадая в ярость, прорычал граф. Изо всех сил дёрнулся телом.           
Только бы избавиться от цепей!   
  Звенья громко лязгнули, но держали намертво.  
  Человек не ответил. Джироламо бессильно дёрнулся ещё раз. Надрывно задышал и стиснул челюсти, сдерживая нервную дрожь.   
  Незнакомец неторопливым движением руки снял с головы капюшон — затянутые, отливающие тусклым чёрным глянцем глаза и пугающая мертвенная бледность знакомого лица.   
  — Ego te Absolvo*, — голос прозвучал по-змеиному тихо. Словно из горсти в горсть пересыпали сухой песок.         
  Граф во все глаза уставился на существо перед собой.   
  — Да Винчи? — от охватившего дикого ужаса слова застряли в горле. Холод сдавил внутренности; его затошнило. — Господи Иисуси, что происходит?   
  Страшная ухмылка коснулась губ смотрящего. Он всё ещё молчал. Джироламо почувствовал, как сознание вот-вот готово ускользнуть от него. Он не мог поверить в реальность происходящего.  
  — Да Винчи стал иным, — внезапно прохрипело существо.   
  — Ты лжёшь! — сердце горячим толчками гнало по жилам загустевшую от страха кровь. Снова дёрнулся, оковы глухо звякнули в ответ.   
  — Лишь людям свойственна ложь. Я не лгу.   
  — Кем бы ты ни был, отпусти меня!   
  — Нет, — нечеловек растянул губы, обнажив ряд белых ровных и острых зубов: — Он требовал платы. Я был готов заплатить, но Он отказался от моего предложения.   
  — Твоя душа… Господи, Леонардо… — Риарио с горечью усмехнулся. — Неужели Дьявол отверг твою душу?! Она Ему не нужна?   
  — Нет. Ему нужна другая — та, что сможет гореть и страдать.   
  Из горла того, кто был когда-то да Винчи послышался негромкий, хриплый лающий смех. Джироламо с трудом подавил готовый вырваться вопль отчаяния.   
  — Почему? Почему я?! — граф забился в цепях.   
  Фигура рядом не шевельнулась. Лишь гипнотический взгляд непроницаемо-чёрных глаз смотрел на тщетные и отчаянные потуги человека выдраться из оков.   
  Исчерпав силы, пленник обессилено затих. Закрыл глаза. По щеке скатилась прозрачная капля.   
  — Да, я знал, что однажды это случится, — проглотив горящий ком, прошептал Риарио. — Ты одержим. Для тебя никогда не существовало ничего святого. Отвергнув всё, ты искал себе Пастыря, и ты его нашёл. Ты искал жертву — и ты её нашёл. Я вижу лик Зверя в твоём лице. — Джироламо кинул прямой взгляд в глаза демона. — Его сладкий яд соблазна абсолютной истины — Он дал тебе вкусить плод с Древа Познания. Ты всё же продал свою душу. Ты достиг своей цели — теперь ты знаешь абсолютно всё.   
  Граф опять прикрыл глаза. Слипшиеся мокрые ресницы мелко дрожали, дыхание было прерывистым и несмотря на стылый холод, тело блестело от выступившей испарины.  
  — Что ж, я не могу тебя винить, — вдруг продолжил он после недолгого молчания. — Ты всегда хотел много большего. Хотел сломать границы обыденного. Ты приковал меня цепями для Него, потому, что хочешь абсолютной свободы для себя. — Джироламо открыл глаза, горько улыбнулся, заглядывая в неподвижные чужие глаза. — Я всегда восхищался тобой.   
  Тот, кто был когда-то да Винчи, в ответ лишь снова молчаливо растянул губы.   
  — Скажи, почему же я? В моей душе нет святости. Она и так черна. Зачем она Ему?  
  — Потому, что таковыми были Его условия.  
  — Его условия? Он захотел себе душу убийцы и монстра? Разве моя душа и так не оказалась бы в аду? — Джироламо засмеялся хриплым смехом.   
  — Нет, цена не такова. В обмен на Абсолют, Он потребовал не только душу и тело самого человека, но и принесения другой жертвы — того, кто человеку особенно дорог. Чья земная утрата родит в том тяжкое чувство вины. Вины без возможности прощения и искупления, — только так Он заставит душу человека вечно гореть и страдать. Таковы были условия и человек согласился.   
  — Что?! — голос Риарио сорвался до свистящего шёпота. Ему вдруг стало невыносимо душно, кровь прилила к лицу раскалённым жаром. Сердце закололо так, что оно разом превратилось в кровавый пульсирующий ком. Он замер, широко распахнув глаза, поражённый и оглушённый словами сущности, не смея поверить и не смея переспросить.  
  — Ты слышал, — демон продолжил смотреть немигающим взглядом, в котором неуловимым красным блеском дрожали язычки горящих свечей.   
  — Так отпусти меня… Леонардо. И тогда твоя душа не пострадает.   
  — Нет. Уже слишком поздно — выбор сделан.   
  Граф долго, не отрываясь, смотрел в гипнотические глаза того, кто был когда-то художником. Неподвижный взгляд теперь ощущался знакомым прикосновением тёплых пальцев, оглаживающих его лицо и дрожащее от напряжения тело — он наполнился ими до краёв...   
  ...Когда-то Джироламо отдал этому человеку часть себя, часть своей боли и горя, часть сострадания и желания защитить.   
    
Память с нежной грустью прикоснулась к его израненному сердцу.   
    
_ Взгляд Джироламо скользнул по приоткрытым влажным губам, колкой рыжеватой щетине щёк и подбородка и непроизвольно волнительно облизнулся. Зрачки да Винчи по-кошачьи расширились. Горло Риарио сжалось. Он на миг забыл как дышать. Чужие, сильные длинные пальцы скользнули ему на затылок, смяли волосы. Их губы приблизились и жаркое дыхание, пахнущее терпким вином коснулось лица... _

  _— Художник..._  
 

Его искалеченное злодеяниями, но честное сердце человека-машины, всё же, осталось преданным тому, кто не единожды спасал ему жизнь. Тому, кто открыл для него иные горизонты и дал иную веру, подарил иные чувства; и сейчас, несмотря на перерождённую сущность и то, что должно было произойти — оно желало бы остаться рядом с ним навечно…   
  
  И если для этого требовалось умереть, он был готов умереть.  
    
— Верно говорят, что каждая история любви, в конечном счете — история смерти, — голос графа Риарио прозвучал глухо. От затруднённого дыхания мокрая от пота грудь с хрипом вздымалась и опадала. Джироламо закрыл глаза. Сжал кулаки. С ироничной печалью улыбнулся, приподняв уголки губ: — Что ж, я готов. Ради тебя, художник… Зови.   
\-----------   
*Отпускаю тебе грехи твои (лат.)


End file.
